crazy
by XXtwilightfanforeverXX
Summary: all of a sudden I saw her and it felt like my world just started.storie is hopfully better than summary so read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like my first story…

Don't judge me it's my first story

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

Today I am going to dreadful La Push where it rains 24/7.

I have been living in New York since forever and in Paris since my parents divorce 5 years ago because my father Mark Brewer had several affairs.

My mom left for Paris so she could be as far as she possibly could.

This week it was time to be with my dad for the two weeks, turns out he moved to La Push but you know that. I am leaving the big city for a very quiet town.

We are living in a small beach house near my school La Push High. It's going to be so weird I don't fit in at all every one has silky black hair and dark skin brown eyes, I on the other hand have short curly light blonde hair pale pale skin and baby blue eyes.(on profile)

It's the middle of the year and I know no one. I am pretty good at school so hopefully the years will pass quickly.

____________________________

I left for school a bit early today to get me schedule and memorize the classroom numbers. I was still too early so I went to the library to catch up on the English book list, all my favorite books from Shakespeare. I guess school is starting because I can hear all the kids pouring into the halls.

I headed to Spanish with Mr. Romero, most of it I already knew so I just doodled in my notebook for a while till all of a sudden a huge boy -who looked manly for a 16 year old- ran into class.

"Your late note Paul, go pick a seat" the teacher said.

"Sorry sir"

He was looking for a seat when all of a sudden his eyes locked on the chair beside me …or maybe… no I'd be crazy if I thought he was looking at me... never will that hot boy… never mind.

**Paul's P.O.V**

I was late for class because Sam made the stupidest decision to have me doing patrol during school.

"Your late note Paul, go pick a seat" the teacher said.

"Sorry sir"

I searched the room when all of a sudden I saw her and it felt like my world just started and the time before now was just useless.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind forgot Paul has Rachel but I really like my ideas so whatever

Here it is…

**Paul's P.O.V**

I went to sit next to here but she was shy and hid her face in her hair for most of class except for the times she thought I wasn't looking and took a few minutes to stare until I looked at her again. She was so beautiful.

I finally got the nerve to talk to her and we started having a conversation whispering of course. I asked her where she was born and stuff like that.

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

We talked till the bell rang he walk me to our next class we had together. English my favorite class. Even though it was my favorite class I couldn't pay attention to it all I could think about was that Paul kid and when I wasn't thinking about him I was staring at him-he was now sitting in the front of the class.

______________________________________

Lunch was horrible I was deliberating about going to my car when

"Excuse me Lauren?" a girl with dark skin and gorgeous brown eyes with high cheekbones came and taped me on the shoulder.

"Yes"

"We need to talk" she said rudely.

"Got a problem?" I shot back.

"Yes actually I do you are not aloud any of the boys at this school especially not Paul and his friends. They are ours you got to respect that"

"We are just friends and if we turn out to be more than so what get out of my business. They are not yours they don't have your names tattooed on them the last time I checked and they are nice enough to realize what bitches you are and not date you so no they aren't yours."

With that last comment she cracked.

Smack! Right in the face.

I was in so much shock that her smack didn't really hurt me. Without thinking (force of nature you could say) I punched her in the face. Her lip started to bleed but we still stared to fight when all of a sudden two policemen grabbed us and brought us to the office.

We got a strike three strikes we are suspended.

**Paul's P.O.V**

All I could think about was if she was alright. Want to hear the stupidest thing I don't even know her name.

I'm gonna have a little conversation with Mandy tomorrow. Why would Mandy do that to that wonderful angel? If I hear anything happen like that again…I don't care if it means hitting a girl. I'm so pissed.

Shake

Shake

Bam!

_Embry: man your girl knows how to throw a punch man._

_Paul: dude SHUT UP!_

_Sam: calm down please don't let this happen again._

_Paul: yes_

_Quil: yo but that was insane didn't know she had it in her, in science she looked so calm and shy guess not you know what you guys are meant to be you are like twins except you are obnoxious._

_Paul: that's it I'm gone._

I pulled my shorts back on and headed home it would be a long walk without being in wolf form but I just don't wanna deal with their bull shit.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

My dad is going to KILL me. This stuff always happened in New York but we are in a small gossip town and this story will so be spreading like wild fire!

I headed strait for my room turned on my Mac and looked for some of my friends on msn.

Eifel_tower411 said: heyy Brook.

New_york_baby said: heyy laur. So how is the other side of the country?

Eifel_tower411 said: horrible. Miss u lots.

New_york_baby said: so wat happened?

Eifel_tower411 said: wat do u mean?

New_york_baby said: Don't tell me I'm wrong I know sumting happened.

New_york_baby said: wat? tell.

Eifel_tower411 said: how did u no?

New_york_baby said: ur dad may b said a few things… asked some questions? So why'd u punch her.

Eifel_tower411 said:it mayyy have been about boys.

New_york_baby said: aww Lauren has a crush! How cute.

Eifel_tower411 said: haha well hate to ruin it for ya but I g2g see ya never bye!!

New_york_baby said: bye ilu.

_**New_york_baby signed out**_

…

My dad called me down for supper hopefully I will make it through the screaming so he won't call my mom she will be so pissed.

Getting longer eh ya ya so um… tell me what you think. Creative critasisme is good just trie not to be to mean thanks!!!!

Ily,

Alex!


End file.
